Rocky Thermopolis-Gianini
Rocky Thermopolis-Gianini '''(b. May 11, 2004) '''is the son of Helen Thermopolis and Frank Gianini and the half-sister of Mia Thermopolis. Biography Early Life Helen discovers she is pregnant with Rocky about a month after she and Frank begin dating. When she tells Frank that she is pregnant they decide to get married. They later elope to Cancun to get out of a wedding that is being planned for them by Clarisse Renaldo.The Princess Diaries, Vol. II: Princess in the Spotlight Rocky is born Sunday, May 11, 2004 at 12:01am. Helen initially wanted to name him Sartre, but Frank won out with Rocky.The Princess Diaries, Vol. V: Princess in Pink Rocky cries almost constantly, which concerns Mia, though Helen and Frank want him to learn that he can't just cry for attention. Mia is also concerned that Helen tries to take Rocky to protests and isn't interested in baby-proofing. They almost train him out of the habit while Mia is in Genovia, but she returns and ruins it. When Mamaw and Papaw Thermopolis threaten to come to Manhattan Helen and Frank decide to go to Indiana instead, where Mamaw and Papaw just let Rocky cry - curing him of his attention seeking.The Princess Diaries, Vol. VI: Princess in Training Rocky has grown 2 teeth - one on top and one on bottom - and is in the 99th percentile for weight. He has begun to say two words, Tuck (truck) and Kee (kitty), but he uses them indiscriminately for anything. He loves to pull on Fat Louie's fur, and Fat Louie is patient, but often looks as though he is on the brink of breaking.The Princess Diaries, Vol. VII: Party Princess Rocky sits with his parents on Mia's sixteenth birthday while she opens presents. Before Mia leaves for her date with Michael Helen and Mr. G take Rocky to a "movie," really using this as an excuse to sneak away and beat Mia to her ice skating party.The Princess Diaries, Vol. VII and a Half: Sweet Sixteen Princess To show Rocky he has nothing to worry about in getting his first hair cut Mia goes first, but her hair is mistakenly cut much shorter than she meant for it to be cut. In fall of 2005 Rocky's vocabulary has increased from 2 words to 6, adding "Cookie," "More," "No," and "Mine" to his earlier words "Truck" and "Kitty." Rocky also now pulls down the pots and pans and beats on them like a drum set, which Mia believes he gets from his father.The Princess Diaries, Vol. VIII: Princess on the Brink Rocky has learned to walk.The Princess Diaries, Vol. IX: Princess Mia Rocky loves Grandmère and calls her "Gwandmare." Rocky wakes Mia up the day before her birthday by jumping on her, after he is let in to her room by Mamaw and Papaw. Later in the day he goes to the zoo with Mamaw, Papaw, Helen, Mr. G, and Mia, followed by dinner at Applebees. On Mia's birthday Rocky eats heart shaped waffles with Mia, Helen, and Mr. G. Rocky attends day care and has a friend there named Emma. When Mia is crying and being held by Helen, Rocky comes in and tells Mia that he is the baby, but Helen tells him that Mia gets to be the baby sometimes, so Rocky pats Mia on the cheek and says "good baby." Rocky sits with Helen, Frank, Grandmère, Sebastiano, Ronnie, and Lars while Mia chooses a prom dress. When Mia returns to the loft with Michael the next morning Rocky does not remember him, but happily shows him his drum set and how he plays them.The Princess Diaries, Vol. X: Forever Princess Rocky becomes very verbal as he gets older, declaring MINE about almost everything. He offers to trade Mia all of his dump trucks so he can go to Prince William and Kate's wedding, though this is only because he loves Grandmère and she will be there.MiaThermopolis.com School Years Rocky is considered a difficult child which is not helped after he death of his father. 4th Grade Rocky and Helen send Mia a video message for her 26th birthday. His two favorite things are farts and dinosaurs. He participates in karate. He comes with Helen to the plaza when she yells at Phillipe Renaldo for abandoning his daughter, Olivia Harrison. Helen and Phillipe get back together and they move to Genovia with Rocky and Olivia. Rocky, Helen, Phillipe, and Olivia move into the palace while the summer palace is being renovated for them. He spends most of his time at the palace trying to catch the iguanas that have infested the royal garden or talking about space travel, farts, and dinosaurs. He is enrolled at the Royal Genovian Academy but throws a fit on his first day over having to wear a uniform, even throwing a shoe at Michael (who threw it right back at him). Rocky hates his first day and throws a fit in his room until Olivia goes to comfort him. He is upset because of the folk dance the school is making them do to All Roads Lead to Genovia and tells Olivia that he wants to run away in his spaceship rather than perform in lederhosen. Olivia agrees to go to the moon with him if he will participate in the dance performance and they pretend to be on the moon with dinosaurs until they are called down for dinner. Everyone at school thinks Rocky looks cute in his lederhosen for the performance and wants a selfie with him. Olivia and Nishi Desai accidentally discover that Rocky stole the top layer of Mia and Michael's wedding cake. He did not think anyone would notice and ate it all, getting a significant amount on his cardboard space ship. He comes clean to Mia just before the wedding which confuses her as no one told her that the top layer had been stolen. Rocky wears his Junior Royal Genovian Guard OfficerFrom the Notebooks of a Middle School Princess: Royal Crown uniform and plays with his sword during the ceremony. 5th Grade Rocky and Olivia go with Phillipe and Helen on their honeymoon over the summer to Iceland.From the Notebooks of a Middle School Princess: Royal Crush Rocky tries to train Snowball to be a sled dog for the Royal School Winter Games. Grandmère asks what he is doing but Olivia tells her that R.G.A. is not going to the Winter Games. Due to the risk of passing on La Grippe, Dr. Khan suggests sending Rocky and Olivia away from the palace so they are sent to the Winter Games. At the Winter Games, Rocky participates in a snow ball fight against TRAIS. Rocky tells Olivia that the Prince of Bahrain is letting him mush for his sled dog team, which he is excited for, though he loses the race. He huddles with Olivia, Victorine, and Nadia to keep warm during the fireworks show. Olivia and Rocky return and Dr. Khan declares them safe to be around the babies. Mia and Michael tell them they are naming the babies Frank and Elizabeth Renaldo, which Rocky concedes is better than his suggestions, Princess Ninja Quest and Prince Star Fighter. On the morning of Olivia's birthday Rocky, Phillipe, and Helen sneak out on a secret mission to pick Tina Hakim Baba and Boris P up from the airport. Rocky gives Olivia a large purple bean bag for her birthday. He is shocked when the girls reveal that Olivia's gift from Prince Gunther and his parents is a bribe for Olivia to date Gunther. The week of the coronation Rocky rushes in to Olivia's room with Snowball to tell her that the Royal Crown and Robe of State have arrived. He points out to Grandmère that Morgan can be a boy or girl's name. Rocky objects when Luisa Ferrari claims she has babysat him but asks to help out with the babysitting business. Appearance, Personality, and Traits Continuity Though Mia's age remains the same throughout all the books, pointing to her being born in 1989, Rocky's age changes from the initial series of books to the sequel series. Princess in Pink states Rocky's birth as May 11, 2004, at the end of Mia's freshman year.The Princess Diaries, Vol. V: Princess in Pink In Royal Wedding, which occurs in May, 2015, Rocky is said to be 9-almost-10 (his birthday occurs in between the end of the book and the epilogue), aging him down a year as he should be 10-almost-11 and is birthday is also stated to be May 10 rather than May 11.Royal Wedding: A Princess Diaries Novel In Royal Wedding Disaster, which occurs in June, 2015, Rocky is aged down another year and said to be 9, even though he should have had a birthday in May.From the Notebooks of a Middle School Princess: Royal Wedding Disaster This is seemingly corrected as he is later stated to be 10 in Royal Crush, which takes place in November, 2015. References Category:Characters Category:Thermopolis Family